


Love-Chino(Rabuchino)

by Lunarian_Rondo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cafe AU, Cat Girl, F/M, Non cest, Other, Rabuchino, Song fic, cat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarian_Rondo/pseuds/Lunarian_Rondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Junky's song ft Rin of the same name, have this one-shot cafe au, where they are cats…i guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Chino(Rabuchino)

Rabuchino  
Rin was sprawled on the ground of the cleaning cabinet, laying with her back on the broom closet door. Her cheeks were moist with tears as she let all her fustrations out. Clutching her burnt wrist, she mentally slapped herself. Why was she always so clumsy? She had been working at the cafe for years , she should know how hot coffee can get. Now she was stuck in this pitch black, smelly cleaning room with no one to help her. She didn't want anyone to help her, for she felt like she was just a waste of their time. Why did they even hire such a stupid , good-for-nothing girl? There were plenty of applicants who were much more graceful and even more skillful than her. But even as she lay there, giving herself all the hate in the world, she knew she had to get out soon. HE was coming today, and she didn't want him to worry for her. Picking herself up from the floor, she dusted her skirt and went off to find the first aid kit. 

 

"Here is your cappuccino, sir"  
Rin bowed , placing his coffee on the table. All she received was a laugh, so beautiful that she could just forget how painful her wrist is.  
"You don't have to call me that you know, Len is alright"  
That elicited a blush from Rin. She hurriedly turned away, just so that Miku wouldn't say that she was flirting during work hours later. But that was stopped with Len grasping her left hand. 

"Rin, what's this?" His eyes brimmed with concern at her burnt hand. She clenched her hands, face burning with embarrassment.「 I can't let him find out that ive hurt myself on the job again」  
It's nothing, she tries to beam and smile, hiding those hateful tears that only crybabies like she has .  
He lets her go, thankfully, and she tears into the shop, hoping that she could cause less trouble that day.

Unfortunately, when Rin came out of the shop after her shift, he was there, waiting with a first aid kit. Miku was shooing him away, mumbling something about calling the cops on him.  
"Oi Rin-chan, get your boyfriend out of here! He has been standing here forever, that dust is collecting on him already." She then takes a duster to whack him, just to prove her point. Len dodges and looks Rin in the eye, his anger piercing though her.  
Oh gosh, what have I done that made him so angry? Was it because I served the coffee too hot? Was it because I had left him outside without saying goodbye? Was it-  
Her train of questions was cut short by Len suddenly swooping down and carrying her, bridal-style in his arms. Her face turned beet-red, while Len mischievously grinned.  
"Yes, carry Rin-chan away before you collect more dust her.Go away, shoo shoo!"

He then waved to Miku, before briskly walking away. Rin felt her heart pound in her ears, just where was Len taking me? She looked into those playful crimson red eyes, trying to search for an answer. Her ears perked up, tail tensing up.  
"Relax, Rin, I'm going to bring you to a doctor to have your hand checked up. You never seem to want to check up your wounds, so I figured out if I confused you, I would be able to get you to the doctor!"  
This let to Rin mewing in annoyance. How could he! She puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. Oh the nerve of him! He shouldn't bring her to the clinic, she is just a waste of money and resources. But she couldn't stop him, for if she struggled, she might fall on the ground and break all her bones. Considering her bad luck and clumsiness, it was possible. 

After a trip to the clinic, her injured wrist was cleaned and bandaged up. The doctor told her not to stress too much on her wrists , so for the time being , she wouldn't be able to serve any customers. That made her really dissapointed, she really liked serving coffee , for the smile on the customer face was the best thing in the world. She secretly was upset too because it meant she would be stationed at the cashier and wouldn't be able to serve Len.After seeing her pout , Len decided that he should do something to cheer her up. 

The next day, Rin had woken up super early so that she could tell the crew that she had to be replaced. But when she reached the shop, it was empty. Since it was rather early, she thought, maybe the others would come later. But when she entered the dimly lit shop, Miku and Len burst out.  
"Get well soon Rin-chan!"  
Rin was so stunned that she accidentally tripped over a chair leg. She felt her body lose balance and she closed her eyes , embracjng the usual impact. After falling over so many times, she knew that usually within 5 seconds, pain will start to surface . But she felt herself hit something rather soft, like pillow. Maybe I hit the carpet, so she kept her eyes closed, still waiting for the impact to settle in. After what seemed like a long time, she opened her eyes and saw that she actually didn't fall, but was caught by Len.  
He and Miku was looking at her with a face full of…concern? Wha-? She didn't fall, so why where they so concerned?

"Hey Rin, you okay? You didn't get up even after I caught you, did you black out?"

The face of apologeticness flashed across her look of confusion. "Ah…no no no. Uh…"  
She looked at the ground, cheeks aflame. An arm wraps itself around her and presents her a cup of coffee.  
"Oi Rin-chan, you really have a caring boyfriend. He woke up really early today just to get you this! I wished I had just a sweet thoughts when I prepared for Luka's birthday, ya know"  
The coffee had fluffy whipped cream shaped into a heart, which made Rin's heart throb with confusion. Ah…is this pain or embarrassment? She didn't know.

"Come on, you two love birds, go outside and enjoy this splendid Friday morning. I'll go set up instead."

Before she could say no, her twin tailed friend had already whisked off to the kitchen and she herself was pushed into a seat. 

"Come on, try it. It's my first time so…dont judge me okay?"

Firmly grasping the ceramic cup in hand, she tipped it into her mouth. She could only think about how she was not fit to drink something so lovely. Then, the sweet taste of the coffee stopped her negative thoughts. It was too sweet to be considered a coffee, Rin thought to herself as she set the cup down. But she was a sweet tooth, so she didn't mind. 

"Urm, so how was it?"

It was…great, wonderful, really awesome? That sounded really sarcastic, so she kept her mouth closed and just awkwardly stared at him.

"Does it taste bad? It's that why you arent responding? Gosh I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have added so much suga-"

Len was hit by Rin hugging him. She whispered sweetly in his ears, "that was the best love-chino ive ever tasted"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading ! I hope that wasn't too cringy to read…. Anyways, please review so I can improve on my (non-existant)writing skill. Hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot…maybe I might write more. This isn't edited yet, cuz I have exams…maybe later if it really bugs you out.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s I know I have another multi-fic but now that's put on hold cuz I'm drawing a comic that seems way better than that fic . Also, I feel that the story line is not very good so I might delete it. 
> 
> Tumblr: starfliesuniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
